Ibuki's Boyfriend ? Updated
by HiFiveKitty
Summary: Ibuki Tries to hang out with her new friend Sarah,But Get's interrupted by makoto about her ninja way,things get intimate between the to when she tries to shut her up Rate M for Lemons And some language.
1. Chapter 1

Ibuki's Boyfriend?

disclaimer i don't on streetfighter if i did i would be make more streetfighter movies right now! now on with the story.

At cherry blossom high school a young girl named ibuki. Has black hair split in two by a pony tail curves downward to her back.

Also wearing a blue summer dress with a white outline curved on the chest line and on the end of her blose, wearing black high heel boots. summer dress blowing in the wind, matching the cool breaze.

come on! your going to be late for class agian her new friend sarah shallows replied. sarah was wearing red shorts,blue tank top shirt and fingerless gloves. with green hair. and purple eyes.

don't start that agian i sometimes think your the teacher for sayin that :Ibuki.

well maybe if you stop doing that ,maybe i won't yell at you so much:Sarah. {briiiiing }look at that talking to you didn't help much etiher im late for class now:Ibuki. Well lets quit dawddling here and get a move on :Sarah.

Take you seats class my name is Kyro Famtoro Im your new teacher He said in a nasal like tone. who died and let the old guy in here said a famalir Voice. Ken masters spoke up in a rude nasty tone. be quiet said Makoto its rude to say that about the elderly.

And your daddy told you that?,there will be no talking in my class. old geezers always ruin the fun a sarah. :Sarah Ken shhhh you'll get me in trouble!

Causing trouble a old buddy. Ryu Just in time,the party is now happening with you here.I SAID NO TALKING!:Kyro shouted. fine i won't then old fart:Ken, Meanwhile Ken getting glares from Makoto. Ryu calling ken to meet him for some speacial trainning.

{Brinnnnng} done saved by the bell:Ibuki, Syanora:Sarah. He did not mean to offend you in any way mister Kyro sir:Makoto Yes I did uhh Owwww:Ken,what you jab me for? for offending the eldely:Makoto

Meanwhile after school Ibuki Wait:Makoto,What is it this time Ibuki?:Sarah Go home Sarah I'll meet you you say so okay then bye and good makoto what do want this go round?:Ibuki.

Your a Ninja So... um ...so Show me your Weapons:Makoto Not This again if I do I will Get in trouble:Ibuki, I'll do anything for you to prove to me that your a ninja:Makoto Anything?:Ibuki,yes then take me shopping:Ibuki.

Okay I do will anything to make you prove to the world your a ninja:Makoto,first take me to the shoe shop I see new red sparkling shoes on sale:Ibuki.

Okay i guess what would she want with those?:makoto,Hmmmm say something makoto :ibuki,no no no not at all its just why those shoes?:makoto,It will help me pick up a guy:ibuki,isn't about inner beauty that counts?:makoto.

Well i guess ooooh a dress! :ibuki,you aren't listening are you ibuki?:makoto,Well not really much to listen to:ibuki,that's harsh :makoto.

{Three hours later of shopping buying clothes} Come on makoto put some back in to it :Ibuki,im trying damn it ! these clothes are heavy:makoto,do you want me to break a nail comeing after you:ibuki,no i can do it im just venting whoah shit!:makoto,get off of me it hurts:ibuki.

{A passerby aproahes} Ibuki san I did not no you were in to those type of guys^^ what did you call me as makoto is engulfed in flames from fury, a guy ur a guy right?,bzzzzzzzt wrong answer bub:makoto im a girl!:makoto.

with ...um that um...:Passerby ,spit it out Baka!:makoto That hair style you look like a boy!:Passerby ,Hieh Ya !:makoto ,you karate chop him in the groin! ,you have issues:ibuki he called me a boy:makoto,then get a hair cut?:ibuki , thats not a bad idea thanks!:makoto.

But you still have to tell everyone your ninja secret!:makoto,FINE if it will shut up come to my house pronto:Ibuki,okay i will i'll meet you there {thinking at last i've won}:makoto,what are you smiling at ?:ibuki ,um...i...um:makoto,Whatever just don't be late:ibuki.

Alright!... what the hell ? + + :makoto,this is an old torn worn down house how is the ninja material?:makoto,like it huh?:ibuki,how does what the hell translate to i like it?:makoto.

Come on there better be ninja tools in this house i swear to god if... hmh?,you kissed me:makoto,I said i would shut you up so now i going to do it!:ibuki,i don't like that look in your eyes they look full of Um...ugh...:makoto ,LUST let me just lock the door IT'S PAY BACK TIME MAKOTO!:ibuki.

HiFiveKitty:To be continued: well this is my first story ,lemons comeing in the next chapter till then pieace!


	2. Chapter 2

Ibuki's Boyfriend

Chapter 2: Ibuki's new ninja way!

Disclaimer: i don't own capcom or any of its characters,now on with the story.

Um okay why did you lock the door? ,and why did you kiss me?:Makoto,I said it's pay back time!:Ibuki,what ever i did i won't do it again:Makoto,Im sure you won't Ibuki purred.

I gotta get out of here! {Thinking}Trying to find an escape route but there was none the windows were tightly locked even her Rindo Kan Karate could not break it Was like she was trying to keep her in here :Makoto,don't be so tense Relax:ibuki,Ibuki pulled makoto into a passionate kiss,Makoto struggling to get Free Ibuki Tighted her grip,Makoto's Mind saying get the hell away from her but her body had other ideas.

Makoto gave up struggling ,and let her tongue wrestle with ibuki's,The Kiss lasted almost 3 minutes,They stop the kiss,ibuki started kissing down her neck, Relizing she still had her karate outfit still on,disaponted she asked her to take it off,striping till her red bra and panties were shown and the yellow ribbon in her hair.

Please take all of it off:ibuki, Now bear makoto ask happy now?,yes i am Ibuki said in a sexual tone while licking her lips,my new ninja way going to make you feel good:ibuki,Oh really show me:makoto,ibuki began to suck on makoto's Right breast like a baby pacifer,licking and biting it reciving slight moans from makoto,Ahhhhhhohhhhum:Makoto,as her Right breast begans to get hard,she swiches to the left sucking it like it was her meal,licking and bitting it,it also gets hard.

Ibuki then moves to lick her pussy ,with her tongue ,Up and down and in circle like motions,then stick a finger in there pushes it in and out get moans from makoto,ibuki ahhhhhh:Makoto,hearing her new partner moan was music to her ears,you like that huh ?:ibuki,as she begans to stick another finger in her pussy and moves it up and down faster than before,and one more finger pumps it in and out of her,im going to CUMMMMMMMMMM:Makoto,as her love jucies spill all over her new lovers face.

Ibuki licks it up and drinks it like she hasn't drank in years,then she begans to play with her ass hole pumping Three fingers in and out of her,faster:Makoto,she did as her lover requested,getting her to moan even loader,AHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSS!:Makoto,then ibuki began licking her ass hole,and slapping her ass cheaks,till they turned bright red.

Ibuki began striping out of her clothes till she was bare,Now the real fun begans:ibuki,she got out a box of sex toys,the box was full of dust and the toys look like they never been touched,time for BDSM:Ibuki,she found some Hot candle wax and poured it all over makoto,SHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHH!:makoto screamed in pain,too much huh? lets take it to the next level:ibuki,ibuki went into the box and found a ball gag ,she stuffed in her partners mouth.

next she took out a crack whip,this going to be fun i know it:ibuki,then she began whiping her partner till she turned red,ahhhhhh:makoto said in a muffled scream,then she took out her dildo and began banging makoto,who's in charge ?:ibuki,ibuki is in charge:makoto,I CAN'T HERE YOU!:ibuki,IBUKI IS IN CHARGE!:makoto,Im Cumming:makoto,as her love jucies fell on the dildo,drink your jucies:ibuki,and makoto did what she was told to do.

It's your turn to please me:ibuki,and with that she began massaging her breast and sucking it,she begans to gently nip at her breast licking it in circle like motions till they both became hard and getting slight moans from ibuki Ummmmmmm makoto,she moved on to ibuki's pussy and smelled the scent of it and loved it,she began to lick it up and down rapidly and in circle like motions.

then stuck three fingers in there and pumped them in and out till she cummed,Im cumming:ibuki,licking her lovers jucies,she then pumped 3 fingers in her ass hole faster and faster each second,she than began licking it and reciving moans from ibuki,god yessssss!:ibuki,when she was done she took out the crack whip,and whipped her till she turn red,ibuki panting from the pain the whip inflicted on her,makoto then poured hot candle wax on her partner Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh:ibuki,then she came up and pulled ibuki into a kiss,when she was done she got the dildo straped on her waist,...gmheeeeeeeeeeehehe:ibuki.

what's so funny ?:makoto,you really look like a guy now:ibuki,shut up! if you want to be pleased then don't laugh:makoto,alright alright i'll behave:ibuki,good:makoto,she began banging her faster and faster,im going to CUMMMMMMM:ibuki,her love jucies fell all over her,lick it up:makoto,she did what she was told to do.

Okay time for the final lets scissor:ibuki,they both put the pussys together and grind each other,they grind for at least five minutes nothing happened,we need to go faster:ibuki,as they incresse there speed tempo,finaly they came.

finaly out of energy the lay in bed and fall asleep into a deep slumber,the next morning oh shit:ibuki,as she quickly gets dressed,what's wrong ?:makoto,I was supossed to meet sarah last night but ended up sleeping with you and on top of that were late for school, don't tell anyone this ever happen other wise i'll never get a boyfriend got it:ibuki,got it:makoto.

Man sarah is going to be so mad at me:ibuki.

To be continued:HiFiveKitty hope you enjoyed please review {MEOW}.


	3. Chapter 3

Ibuki's Boyfriend ?

Chapter 3 :Ibuki what the hells wrong with you?

Disclaimer: do you think i own it if you do think again.

Hurry were almost late for school:ibuki,Im hurrying the best i can damn it:makoto,{pant pant}:ibuki,{pant pant} whew looks like we made it huh:makoto,makoto listen about last night don't speak any of it to anyone okay?:ibuki.

Is it because the of boyfriend issuse huh:makoto,don't speak of it period got it:ibuki,come on give me a break i promise i won't tell now lets hurry to class like nothing happened:makoto, take your seats class:kyro meanwhile whatcha do ibuki and why the hell did you ditch me last night we were supposed to hang out last night:sarah,um...{come on think}i forgot sorry:ibuki.

I'll let it slide this time because were friends:sarah,thanks sarah:Ibuki,sigh:ibuki {little did ibuki know she was starring at makoto} miss ibuki do you know the answer to the question:kyro,is it 2:ibuki,see me after class:kyro,damn it i rarely get problems wrong whats the matter with me?:ibuki.

{Brrrrrrrrrring},Miss ibuki what is the matter with you today?:kyro,i just got a lot on my mind is all:ibuki,well don't let it happen again:kyro,yes sir!:ibuki,ibuki want to eat at the school picnic benchs with me:sarah,sure lets go:ibuki,ohh did you check out that cute guy over there his name is ryu isn't he handsome:sarah,yeah a real hunk ibuki said sarcasticly,are you feeling okay?:sarah.

Meanwhile makoto sat down to eat her lunch,this is going to be a good lunch period as she took a bite of her sandwitch {little did she know someone was staring at her picturing her naked by mistake} yeah just peachy:ibuki,and why are you staring at makoto? you've been looking at her all day :sarah,{pshhhhhhhhhshh as blood squrits out ibukis nose and falls over} what the hell ibuki are you okay?:sarah,yeah lets just eat else where:ibuki,you don't have to tell me twice:sarah.

{Damn it what the fuck is wrong with me i don't like makoto,i like boys then why do i keep staring at her then,i only did her to annoy and get payback then why do i feel this way why?}:ibuki,ibuki are you feeling okay your often lost in thought today?:sarah,yes hahahaha im fine{great now this feeling that i have got my best friend worried to,pretty soon it may tear us apart just smile ibuki smile}your smile is weird it looks like a clowns face:sarah,{way to go ibuki you reached a hole new level of weird},{bringgggggggggggggggggg}looks like schools out:sarah,it will apear so:ibuki,lets go shopping at my house meet you later:sarah,okay bye sarah:ibuki.

Now to find makoto{,makoto was walking home close to her dojo home when}makoto we need to talk:ibuki.

:to be continued HiFiveKitty:I know i know it's short but it will get longer i promise but right now i have writers block please review till then my little mice {Meow}


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, said Makoto, "What do you want?", "I Want to say sorry about-" said Ibuki, Makoto cut her off. "There's nothing to say sorry about" , Also! "There's nothing to talk about Ether " An enraged Makoto said. "Why are you mad at me?" I did nothing wrong ! Spat Ibuki ,Oh you did something wrong alright "You fucked me when I ask to see if you're a ninja not sex toys ninja tools how does that translate to sex?" Said Makoto, "But I thought you enjoyed it?" said Ibuki "Ha Ha Ha it was my arousal that enjoyed it I'm not sure I did" spat Makoto full of spite.

"Then why are you mad then?" said Ibuki, ARE YOU THAT DUMB! THE REASON I'M TRULY MAD IS YOU TOOK MY VERGINTY YOU BITCH! ,Screamed Makoto at the top of her lungs while tears pour from her face. The scream it was so loud dogs could be heard howling to make it stop when the dogs quieted down Ibuki spoke. "I um was not thinking" Damn right and may I might add your straight why the hell fuck me you think I'm a boy take a good long look sister I'M A GIRL!" Makoto yelled.

"well now I know I'm bi Hehe "said Ibuki, Oh I'm a test dummy eh I'VE HAD ENOUGH GET THE FUCK OFF MY PROPERTY NOW! Said Makoto, "But- "Makoto cut her off again GET OUT! Door slams knob falls off. Damn it now I haft to replace the knob shit! Makoto said to no one In Particular.

"Now What am I going to do?" said Ibuki.

To be continued don't worry the chap length will increase over time meow till the hifivekitty signing out Neow.


End file.
